villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ordeaux26/PE Proposal - Bansai Ichiyanagi/Blaise Debeste (Archived)
*Original by Me: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867566 Character's Traits (A Pure Evil villain must have a clearly defined personality and character. Simple one-dimensional characters like a destroyer with no clearly defined personality cannot be considered Pure Evil.) Blaise Debeste personality can be described as a Corrupt arrogant controlling and power-hungry man, who abuses his power to manipulate any case he wants to and even make people disappear (like possibly his own wife), pretty much everything he does in the game is about gaining power his arrogance is unmatched always bragging about how amazing he is all the time, and always tries to humiliate everyone he encounters (i mean it's even in his name) he is also abusive to his own son (Sebastian Debeste) constantly calling an idiot and mocking him so this one is obvious Heinous Standards (A Pure Evil villain must go above and beyond the general heinous standards and the in-story heinous standards. In addition, for Pure Evil villains who are a part of a corrupt system they must also go beyond the system standard as well. A Pure Evil villain must meet these standards to qualify) this one is a little tricky but I will explain well there are some villains that can be said as worse than Blaise Debeste (we will get to that in a second), but his crimes are much worse than most of the villains in the series most of the villains in the Ace Attorney series are either only one time killers and whose actions aren’t really that bad compared to Blaise and all the other extremely horrible villains these villains include, Frank Sahwit, April May, Dee Vasquez, Jack Hammer, Richard Wellington, Morgan Fey, Mimi Miney, Acro, Matt Engarde, Luke Atmey, Furio Tigre, Pal Meraktis, Alita Tiala, Daryan Crescend, Jacques Portsman, Cammy Melee, Lance Amano, Ernest Amano, Horace Knightly, Dane Gustavia, Ted Tonate, Florent L’Belle, Marlon Rimes, Pees'lubn Andistan’dhin, Betty de Famme, Roger Retinz, Geiru Toneido, Paul Atishon, Dumas Gloomsbury, and Pierce Nichody, geez that list is long or have some redeeming quality like Damon Gant who is genuinely polite to everyone around him, and did have somewhat good intentions and just went about the wrong way Shelly de Killer and Sirhan Dogen who are both honourable assassins Calisto Yew who did feel some remorse for her actions Simon Keyes who is a tragic villain who had a horrible childhood, and does also fell regret for his actions near the end this one isn’t really a redeeming quality but I thought I would mention it anyway Aristotle Means who believed what he was doing was right because he was delusional and lastly, Inga Karkhuul Khura’in who genuinely cared about his adopted daughter and then there is Blaise Debeste he is responsible for the Murder of two people Jill Crane and Di-Jun Huang who he was involved in hiring Sirhan Dogen to kill, he abuses his own son on a regular basis, manipulates cases that send innocent people to jail, runs a black market auction to auction away evidence, and lastly shows absolutely no remorse for any of his actions at all well yes again there are villains that could be worse than Blaise that I did not mention, that I will be mentioning later, but at least compared to a majority of the villains Blaise is way worse Moral Event Horizon (A Pure Evil villains must cross the Moral Event Horizon, usually more than once as it emphasizes how heinous they are. Although rare exceptions of those that have crossed it only once can count if said action is heinous and atrocious enough by the standards of the story,) Blaise Debeste crosses the Moral Event Horizon several times First is when he provides Manfred von Karma with fake evidence and then when Manfred von Karma is called out and he slaps a penalty on him which because of that causes the events of the DL6 incident and also the entire Ace Attorney series as a result, and even when he learns about this he still feels no remorse for his action Second is when he Patrica Roland and the President Di-Jun Huang’s body double hire Sirhan Dogen to kill the real Di-Jun Huang solely for power, which destroyed the economy of Zheng Fa, and also Destroyed Simon Keyes Innocence as a result, and again feels no remorse for this The third is when he kills Jill Crane just because she was going to expose him, and feels no remorse for it Fourth and Lastly he hires two men to kidnap John Marsh but they accidentally end up kidnapping his son Sebastian Debeste which emotionally traumatizes him, even though he technically didn’t intend to kidnap his son he stills shows no remorse for this action only seeming angry that is men failed Individual Capability (This goes over the what the character is capable of by themselves. This means what evil acts a character is capable of committing on their own with the resources they have. Resources can mean the amount of time they appear in the story, character's role, access to resources in their setting, A Pure Evil villain has to be as bad as they can be with the resources they have.) Blaise Debeste is a regular human, not a powerful being He is a Prosecutor/Chief Prosecutor with control over the legal system he uses that to control cases in any way he wants to, so he uses his power to do whatever possible. Blaise Debeste has done many terrible things as I have mentioned so he does use his resources to do as much evil as possible Moral Agency (The Pure Evil Villain must have a clear moral agency. They must know what is right and wrong but chose to do what is wrong and stay evil.) this one is easy Blaise Debeste obviously knows what is right or wrong and chooses to be evil, being a prosecutor he understands the law No Groups he usually works by himself and only views the people he works with as pawns so this is easy No Redeeming Qualities (A Pure Evil Villain must have no redeeming qualities. This type of villain cannot show empathy, compassion, regrets, remorse, or love for anyone. In addition, any actions out of genuine concern or for altruistic reasons are disqualifying factors and the villain cannot count as Pure Evil. Pure Evil villains are completely evil with no sense of empathy or care for anyone.) Blaise Debeste has absolutely no redeeming qualities so what, he never feels remorse care love or regret to anyone or anything he does only caring about himself, No Sympathy (No sympathy can be given to the Pure Evil villain. No matter their past or conditions, it does not make up for the actions they have committed. There can be no justification for their acts. Their evil acts combined with having no empathy does not make this type of villain sympathetic.) Blaise Debeste doesn't have a sympathetic backstory at all so he easily passes this Screen Time (The Pure Evil Villain's acts must be presented onscreen. If all the worst acts of a villain are only off-screen, then they cannot qualify. In some cases if some acts are off-screen and it has visible effects onscreen or if the character has a long history of committing evil acts,) well some of Blaise Debeste actions are only implied (Like him making his wife disappear) a majority of his evil actions are directly said or shown so this one is another easy pass The Worst (This villain has to be the worst villain in the story with little to no competition from any other villain or character. If another villain is not as heinous as another villain, then they cannot count as Pure Evil. Generally, the villain has to go above and beyond in the story they appear in with nothing to mitigate their villainy. In addition, the villain must already be passed the Moral Event Horizon to qualify. There can be more than one Pure Evil Villain in the same story, but each one has to stand out in their own unique terms of heinousness.) this one is extremely tricky the Ace Attorney series is full of evil villains that are probably worse than Blaise Debeste, for example, Manfred Von Karma and Ga'ran Sigatar Khura’in Manfred Von Karma was also a corrupt prosecutor who killed Miles Edgeworth father Gregory Edgeworth because he is the one that exposed Von Karma for forcing a confession out of Jeffrey Master and held a 40 year long win streak which probably means the wrongful conviction of several people he also framed his adopted son Miles Edgeworth for 2 crimes to cover his tracks and also shows no remorse for his actions next is Ga'ran Sigatar Khura’in who was the queen of Khura’in who attempted to murder her sister for the throne (and she got it anyway, it makes more sense if you played the game) and framed Dhurke Sahdmadhi for the crime, and then ruled Khura’in for 28 years with a iron fist destroying Khura’in’s legal system in the process which meant the wrongful execution of possibly hundreds of people, she also is emotionally abusive to her adopted daughter Rayfa Padma Khura’in calling her week and insulting her if she does something wrong, during the events of the game she tries to cover her tracks by murdering her husband Inga Karkhuul Khura’in and later tries to use both Dhurke Sahdmadhi and Nahyuta Sahdmadhi as a scapegoat and execute Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice for opposing her, and again no remorse well Blaise Debeste may not be as bad as these to villains and possibly some others I do think he is evil enough in his own way to stand out but this is probably the biggest argument for him not being Pure Evil Story Type (the story must not be presented in a comedic way and must be taken seriously) anyone that knows anything thing about the series knows it is taken seriously well comedic things can happen it is extremely serious most of the time especially when it comes to the villains specifically, I mean other villains from the same franchise are Pure Evil Conclusion well I can see arguments for Blaise Debeste not being Pure Evil I do think that he is Pure Evil, but vote for what you think he is but if you think he isn't Pure Evil please explain why Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals